Las leyendas de los libros magicos
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Pesimo titulo e.e...Un gran elenco de amigos tienen libros magicos y junto con ellos y sus guardianes mascotas deben de eliminar a los fantasmas peligrosos...se aceptan OC
1. prologo

**Hola! este es como una version combinada entre mi fic "Escuela Internacional de Musica de Bellas Artes" y el anime Gakkou no Kaidan :3 lo estoy escribiendo porke despues e me va la idea e.e bueno, pueden mandar sus oc`s con los requisitos del otro fic(si no saben me lo preguntan) pero tambien les digo de que color sera su libro magico y si quieren mandan alguna leyenda para ponerla en el fic^^ bien de aqui el prologo**

* * *

Se veia a una chica de por lo menos 14 años, pelo rosa claro liso largo hasta las rodillas,vestia de una chaqueta azul estilo callejero(en mi pais que la blusa ,un chico de pelo castaño oscuro liso largo hasta la espalda recogido en una coleta, ojos cafe claro, vestido de una camiseta negra, una chaqueta blanca, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros de la misma edad de la chica, una rubia de ojos amarillos vestida de una blusa amarilla(tipo embarazada e.e), jeans largos, zapatillas negras, gorra negra con dorado un año mayor que los otros dos, les eguia una chica de 14 años de pelo recogido al estilo Teto Kasane morado, ojos azules, vestida de una blusa con tirantes de X, una falda jean corta, y una chica de pelo negro con mechas moradas, ojos negros con marron(ligados), vestida de un vestido negro. Todos estaban con un libro depende del color de su pelo:rosa, marron, amarillo, morado y negro, se sentaron y hablaron con sus amigos:

Pelirosa:bien...¿han sabido algo?

Rubia:nope, hermanita has escuchado la leyenda de la ciguapa?

Pelirosa:si, pero sera mejor no contarlo ahora

Castaño:mmmsi debera de ser con el grupo

Pelinegra:si...debemos informar las leyendas

Pelimorada:pues vamos ahora!

Los demas:si!

* * *

**Bien ese era el prologo, el primer caìtulo sera la leyenda de la ciguapa(leyenda de mi pais) dire los requisitos:**

**Nombre, edad, apariencia, personalidad, poderes(los que se les ocurra), mascota, pais, instrumento musical, fruta favorita(?), pareja, hermanos(si tiene si no olvidense de eso)con el mismo requisito y nombre de su libro magico(el libro contendra historias de leyendas y si son leyendas malas diran como detenerlas**

**Si se saben alguna leyenda de cualquier pais me avisan ;3 tienen hasta el otro viernes para darme sus oc**


	2. La ciguapa

**Hola^^ bien, empecemos con este cap, todos nos conocemos y sabemos como encerrar fantasmas, aparecerán los personajes de gakkou no kaidan(si les da curiosidad ese anime de terror me avisan y les digo como buscarlo)a su versión mas adulta...como en la versión latino tienen otro nombre les pondré el nombre original :3 disfruten**

* * *

Los demas:otro fantasma!?

Flora:si, miren en mi diario, les leeré la historia*empieza a leer*_ Las ciguapas son mujeres morenas, de pelo negro tan largo que es su vestimenta, aunque algunas tienen vestido corto, ojos pardos y pies al revés. Hay ciguapas buenas y malas, las buenas que son mas bellas y ariscas son desdichadas ya que las ciguapas embrujan a los hombres, los enamoran, tiene relaciones con el y al quedar embarazada si es varón(puesto que saben que genero será aun si no ha nacido)le da el niño al hombre y se olvida de el para siempre pero si sale niña mata al hombre sin dejar rastro y le da su carne a los lobos o a los osos._*termina de leer y ve que casi todos los chicos se quedaron aterrados*que sucede?

Angel:si fueras hombre...comprenderías O.O

Flora:no te entendí ._.*suena un pitido del reloj de Flora*ah ya tengo que irme a ver a la señorita Satsuki...¡nos vemos!

* * *

Flora iba corriendo muy rapido ya que iba a ver a la mujer que a los 12 años capturo a casi todos los fantasmas de su vieja escuela, esa señora se llama Satsuki Miyanoshita, ahora Satsuki Aoyama ya que esta casada con Hajime Aoyama(su amigo de infancia, que era muy pervertido pero igual la ayudaba), Satsuki ayudaba a Flora con sus poderes psíquicos ya que ella ve visiones del pasado y una que otras veces poderes aleatorios, por eso la mujer quiso ayudarla y le entrego a su gato Kaya, poseído por el fantasma Amanojaku. Al ella llegar toco la puerta, la recibió una mujer de pelo rojo largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, con un gran bulto de su vientre, señal de que estaba embarazada. La mujer se alegro y la dejo entrar:

Satsuki:hola Flora

Flora:hola Satsuki :D

Satsuki:veo que llevas el libro en mano

Flora:si, ya salio otra leyenda...y dígame,¿como esta esa bebita?

Satsuki:jeje bien, molesta mucho hasta Hajime se incomoda porque patea mucho

Flora:jeje*siente que alguien la toca por atrás, y le da una cajita llena de dulces*Hanako...no me asustes(N/A:Hanako es una fantasma, en este fic(como en el anime) ella es buena, si no la conocen busquen en google "Hanako-san")

Hanako:*sonríe y desaparece*

Flora:Hanako anda mucho por aquí?

Satsuki:si, ella me ha cuidado mucho últimamente, jeje es como mi madre

Flora:vaya, es una muy buena fantasma

¿?:jijijijiji eso es lo que tu crees

Flora/Satsuki:Kaya

Kaya:Hanako solo las protege porque antes de ser fantasma ERA un humano, y ustedes la tratan como a su niña mimada***Kaya es un gato negro de un ojo rojo y otro azul, en su apariencia de fantasma se llama Amanojaku, es un gran titan de pelo anaranjado***

Flora:¿? y eso que tiene que ver?

Kaya:olvidenlo*se va y Satsuki y Flora lo ven con una gota estilo anime*

* * *

Después de una hora Flora salio de la casa de Satsuki y planeaba ir al bosque a buscar frutas, pero se llevaría a Shani por si algún fantasma iba a atacarla...cuando llegaron se sentaron para hablar un poco pero de repente vieron a una especie de mujer morena con los pies al revés vestida de un vestido corto azul llorando amargamente:

Flora:una...ciguapa...

Ciguapa:eh?*voltea y ve a flora*_**una humana...esta muy bonita...ojala ser como ella y no una sucia ciguapa**_*se pone a llorar de nuevo pero de repente siente como 2 manos se posan en los hombros de ella*

Flora:¿porque lloras?

Ciguapa:por que anhelo ser una humana como tu, para así estar con mi amado, y que el deje a mi hermana

Flora:¿tu hermana?

Shani:*sale del cuerpo de la mascota*¿quien es tu hermana?***Shani es la fantasma de Flora, en su apariencia de mascota es una loba bebe y de fantasma es una niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes vestida de un uniforme o de un vestido corto)**

Flora:espera primero dime tu nombre y luego cuéntanos la historia

Ciguapa:primero me llamo Lady, Yo nací siendo humana pero mi hermana Ursula no, me enamore de un chico pero mi hermana lo esta seduciendo y quiero ser humana, yo se que mi hermana me convirtió en ciguapa, yo era la humana, ella quería reemplazarme*se pone a llorar mas fuerte*

Flora:*la abraza*tranquila...yo te ayudare pero antes...*pone sus manos en el suelo y empieza a recitar unas palabras raras*Atsuka Shiroe!(en mi idioma: Vision, muestrate! xD)*entra en una especie de flashback*

_**Vision-Flashback:**_

_**Se ven a dos chicas morenas de ojos pardos(color miel) discutiendo. la diferencia es que una tiene los pies al reves**_

_**Ursula:vamos hermana déjame ayudarte**_

_**Lady:no se hermana...¿segura que me ayudaras?**_

_**Ursula:si, es mas, si te engaño por mi ley de ciguapa me morire en las montañas**_

_**Lady:bien...aver...que plan tienes?**_

_**Ursula:cierra los ojos...y veras...*Lady cierra los ojos y Ursula empieza a aullar raramente y al ella abrir los ojs se da cuenta de que sus pies estan al reves***_

_**Lady:¿pero que has echo?**_

_**Ursula:robar tu cuerpo*se va***_

_**Fin de la vision-flashback:**_

Flora:lo vi todo

Lady:¿encerio?

Shani:si, al ella gritar atsuka shiroe es su forma de ver visiones, sus poderes psiquicos son muy sorprendentes

Lady:oh...y...¿me ayudaras?

Flora:por supuesto,pero debo irme, pronto volvere...nos vemos mañana...

* * *

En la escuela...:

los chicos:que!?

Flora:si, esa ciguapa hizo una especie de transferencia de cuerpo

Datto:mmm creo que se como salvar a esa chica***Datto es un fantasma con 3 apariencias, la de mascota es un perrito marron de ojos verdes, la de humano es un chico de pelo cafe claro y ojos rojos y la ultima es un minotauro negro armado con una hoz, es el fantasma de Haruna***

Flora:¿como?

Datto:las ciguapas se debilitan si se escuchan ruidos agudos y molestosos, talvez con eso logremos hacer la transferencia

Flora:buena idea, Kaya¿nos acompañaras?

Kaya:no tengo de que

Angel:te acompaño

Haruna:yo tambien

Lia:te acompaño

Flora:bien tenemos todo, mañana buscaremos a esa tal Ursula

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos buscaron a Ursula, tardaron mucho en buscarlas pero Fubuki fue mas habil

Fubuki:y dime, ¿vendras bonita?

Ursula:bueno, como eres guapo y me lo pides, si, ¿en donde es?

Fubuki:solo sigueme en la noche...

* * *

Pasaron los ratos y al caer la noche Fubuki guio a Ursula al bosque, Ursula no sabia ni que tramaba el peliplata, cuando llegaron vieron a cierta chica parecida a ella

Lady:hola hermanita, ¿me extrañaste?

Ursula:maldito! me tendiste una trampa!*intentando escapar*

Flora:oh no no escapes*aparecen Datto, Kaya, Hanako Shani y todos los demas fantasmas*

Datto:*en forma de minotauro*rapido!

Angel:bien, hagan todo el ruido irritante que puedan!*empieza a chocar piedras*

Flora empezaba a golpear los arboles con rocas,Haruna rompia baras fuertes, Lia hacia una especie de circulo y Lady empujo a Ursula en el y ella tambien entro

Lia:vamos digan el maleficio!

Flora:Duerme a la bestia que llevas dentro y vuelve a tu forma humana!*empieza a decirlo repetidamente hasta que ve como el alma de Lady se va a la forma humana y Ursula desaparece*

Lady:...volvi...a ser humana...podre verlo...¡podre verlo!*llorando de felicidad*

Kaya:de nada...

Flora:puedes volver a la ciudad, vamos, te llevaremos

* * *

2 semanas despues...:

Se ve a una chica de pelo largo cafe, ojos pardos color miel, vestida de un jean blanco y una blusa azul con zapatillas blancas corriendo hacia donde un chico pelirojo de ojos verdes, cuando ella llego abrazo al chico y lo beso

Lady:te amo

Shun:yo tambien, se que somos aun jovenes pero quiero que te cases conmigo...ya que eres huerfana yo te cuidare...y tendremos una gran familia

Lady:pues empezaremos desde ahora...fui al hospital y descubri que estoy embarazada...*Shun al escuchar eso la abrazo y le dio muchas vueltas*

Shun:me has hecho muy feliz, nunca te abandonare, ni a ti, ni a mi hijo...

* * *

**;w; fin del cap...bien actualize mas temprano(lo se, me aman) peroe ra necesario ya que van a borrar la info de mi pc D: bueno esperen el proximo cap, en ese conoceran un poquito mas al temible Datto(el fantasma de Haruna)**


	3. El fantasma de la colegiada

**Hola! lamento decirles que el cap de Datto no sera este D:, lo tenia ya hecho pero sin querer elimine mi carpeta y se fue todo! T-T el fantasma de hoy sera Junko Furuta, fue una colegiada que murio horriblemente si quieren saber como busquen en google "Junko Furuta" eso si, en video los traumara**

* * *

Se veian a tres chicos, una chica de pelo negro y ojos color miel, un chico pelirojo de ojos dorados y un chico pelinegro de mechas rojas con ojos del mismo color corriendo hacia el colegio, la chica tenia a una muñeca en mano, era rubia de ojos verdes, un lindo vestido rosa y con una sonrisa tetrica(la muñeca es un fantasma):

Makoto:uff, ya llegamos, Mary gracias por acompañarnos

Mary:no hay de que*desaparece*

Taiga:y bien?

Gabu:ya llegamos tarde de seguro no nos dejaran entrar bueno bye ^^*intenta irse pero makoto lo agarra de la camiseta*

Makoto:oh no señor usted entrara con nosotros no importa que lleguemos tarde*empieza a entrar con Gabu en brazos(Gabu estaba estilo chibi dejando en ventaja a Makoto para entrarlo*

Gabu:T-T hermano hablale!

Taiga:bueno no quiero meterme con mi cuñada ahora asi que arreglatelas con tu novia

Gabu/Makoto:QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Al entrar al curso...:

Lia:ah hola Makoto, hola Gabu

Gabu:T-T*aun en modo chibi*ayudenme

Flora:jajajajajajajajjajajajaja y decias que nadie te podia tocar eh?

Gabu:ese no es el punto!

Makoto:bien ya llegamos*lo pone en su asiento y se sienta en el suyo*ahora deja de lloriquear que nadie te hiso nada

Lia:que, no queria entrar al colegio?

Makoto:sabes como es el

Shimori:hola chicos^^

Los chicos:hola Shimori

Shimori:saben? oi que un hombre entro a una casa abandonada ya que se le habia caido algo alli y cuando entro desaparecio

Flora:¿Seria otro fantasma?

Shani:*apareciendo en su forma fantasma*parece que si

Datto:*apareciendo en su forma humana(Datto es el chico de la foto del fic)*creo que se que fantasma es, es el fantasma de Junko Furuta

Shani:¿dijiste Furuta?

Datto:si, murio en 1988, la habian violado y matado muy horriblemente, ¿por que te sorprende que su apellido sea Furuta?

Shani:lo explicare luego

Angel:chicos, ya viene el profesor*Datto y Shani desaparecen*

Profesor:bien, empezemos, sacen sus libros de literatura...

* * *

Despues de 5 torturosas horas de clases...:

Angel, Fubuki, Haruna, Lia, Shimori, Flora, Makoto, Gabu y los fantasmas estaban reunidos:

Datto:bien, Shani dinos porque te sorprendiste tanto al decir ese nombre

Shani:como saben, no se en que año mori, ni en que año naci, ni mi epoca, pero si se que yo era compañera de clases de Junko

Todos:eh?

Shani:si, miren*hace aparecer un libro algo viejo pero con fotos en blanco y negro y unas pocas a color de varios estudiantes, en una foto aparecia Shani con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y a una chica de pelo marron rojizo y ojos negros abrazadas* esa era Junko junto conmigo, eramos grandes amigas, yo ya estaba terminando la primaria pero mori meses despues de ese dia

Flora:wow...es...raro...

Shani:si, ande en muchas escuelas pero nunca supe que Junko habia muerto tan...severamente

Flora:pues bien, vayamos al pasado a ver que nos dice, todos agarrense de mis manos*todos se agarran en forma de cadena*¿listos?

Los chicos:si!

Flora: Atsuka Shiroe!

_**Flashback:**_

_**Se ven a un policia cuestionando a 4 jovenes:**_

_**Policia:¿en donde esta la chica?**_

_**Joven 1:esta muerta**_

_**Policia:¿en donde la enterraron?**_

_**Joven2:no podran encontrarla, la sepultamos en cemento no podran ni sacarla**_

_**Policia:bueno, deberan decirlo todo en la corte**_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Shani:malditos...

Flora:¿sabes quienes son?

Shani:si lo se, ellos intentaron violarme una vez, cosa que Coba lo impidio(N/A:Coba es el fantasma de Angel, murio de la misma forma que Shani, golpeado por sillas de hierro, tiene el pelo azul y los ojos negros, era mudo pero al volverse fantasma recupero el habla, su voz es muy profunda, llegando a confundirse con la voz de Datto)

Flora:*sus ojos se ponen sombrios y empieza a caminar a un rumbo desconocido*

Fubuki:¿que pasa? ¿Flora-chan? ¿adonde vas?

Kaya:jijijiji el fantasma la esta atrayendo a su morada

Lia:y que tenemos que hacer?

Kaya:por ahora seguirla, si intenta atacarlos saben que estan con nosotros

* * *

Todos seguian a Flora muy preocupados, ya que ella era poseida, al llegar entraron en una casa un poco vieja alejada de la ciudad, entraron nerviosos y Flora recupero la conciencia:

Flora:¿eh? ¿donde estoy?

Datto:shhh...alguien viene...

¿?:alfin vinieron...no puedo creer que haiga mas visitas...jajajajajajajajajjaaja*risa aterradora*que bien...porque...ME VENGARE DE TODOS USTEDES!*aparece una chica con una cara horrible: varias partes rasgadas de la piel, sin un ojo y con la piel quemada*

Los chicos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Junko:ME VENGARE DE USTEDES Y DE TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL COLEGIO! SABRAN QUIEN SOY REALMENTE! NO DEBIERON HACERLO!*lanza un monton de armas blancas(cuchillos, tijeras, ect)*

Datto:*transformado en minotauro, con su hoz bloquea los cuchillos*MANTENGANSE ATRAS DE MI!

Lia:Flora lee el diaro! lee el diario!

Flora:*abre el diario*_Junko Furuta, fue una chica que fue violada, amordazada, golpeada y asesinada horriblemente por un grupo de la escuela Sato_(N/A:no se me ocurrio otro nombre) que rayos! no dice como adormecerla!

Shani:*en su forma fantasma*Junko? Jun-chan?

Junko:no...no puede ser...

Shani:soy yo, Shani...¿por que estas vengandote de personas que no hicieron nada?, ellos no te hicieron nada...

Junko:como los puedes defender, si ellos pueden ser descendientes de ellos

Shani:pueden ser, pero ellos no harian nunca eso, por favor Jun-chan, recuerda que no eras asi, y dime como hacer que descances en paz

Junko:...prometi no decirselo a nadie...pero...deben encontrar mi tumba y enterrar mi cuerpo en otra parte...si no lo hacen, ya que entraron aqui, lamentablemente los tendre que matar a todos*los chicos pusieron una cara de horror*les dare tiempo...les doy 3 dias para buscar mi tumba y enterrarme por lo menos en un lugar hermoso...en un lugar en que pueda ver paz

Datto:lo haremos¡vamos!

* * *

Al dia siguiente todos aparecieron con palas y picos(ya que a Junko la enterraron en cemento), se prepararon y empezaron a picar:

Angel:ya casi...

Flora:*modo chibi*no quiero ver su cadaver...¡no quiero ver su cadaver!

Anie:tranquila hermana*termina de picar*ya! *ve el cadaver de Junko moldeado por el cemento*vez flora-chan no es nada, solo se quedo como una estatua su esqueleto esta dentro del cemento

Angel:bien entre todos cargaremos la estatua, ¿si?

Nanomiya:¿hablaste de mi?(N/A:Nanomiya fue un guerrero, no hay mucha informacion de el pero es una estatua, en el anime gakkou no kaidan es un adolescente(en forma humana) en fantasma es una estatua y esta enamorado de Hanako)

Angel:no Nanomiya no fue de ti ¬¬

Nanomiya:aawww :(

Flora:bien a cargarlo!*todos cargan el cuerpo de Junko y lo entierran en una pradera muy bonita, Flora le hace una cruz de madera que dice:"descansa en paz, Junko Furuta"*

Mientras tanto, un espiritu en el cielo, aperentemente una chica, los veia sonriendo y susurro un "gracias"

* * *

**Nya nya nya nya nyaaaaa :3 fin del cap, espero les haya gustado^^**

**Shani:jeeje ^^ que lindo final, pero pobre nanomiya**

**Nanomiya:TT-TT no me cargaron**

**Flora:callate novio de Hanako**

**Nanomiya:O/O callense!**

**Flora:Nano Nano le gusta Hanako^^ vaya hasta riman los nombres  
**

**Nanomiya:¬/¬  
**

**Flora:bueno vamonos, ¡hasta el sieguiente cap!  
**


End file.
